The School Night Before Christmas
by litlgaurdian
Summary: A classic tale with a Glee twist starring our favorite Christmas fan! Merry Christmas!


(A/N) Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all had the best Christmas ever and had a wonderful time! I know it's a few days late but I think its about time I gave my presents of fanfiction out. So here's 2 gifts, my first is this: A classic Christmas tale staring everyones favorite Santa enthusiast: Brittany! The second will be chapter 11 for my other gleefiction "The Attraction" so if you've been following that then be sure to check it out! Anyway, sorry to ramble. Here's the story

* * *

><p>The School Night Before Christmas<p>

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_

_In hopes that St. Nickolas soon would be there . . . _

The last of the Christmas preparations had all been set. Brittany, along with her best friend Santana who was spending the night as she often did, had just finished Santa's cookies and a few bags of carrots and celery for the reindeer. They had to be hungry after all that flying too. And with that done she rushed to bed, dragging Santana by her arm as her parents watched smiling.

In her room she dove under the covers, patterned with images of rearing and racing unicorns. Much more slowly Santana joined her. She wrapped her arms around the girl she loved and kissed gently her cheek.

"No," Brittany whispered, "Not tonight. If we don't sleep Santa won't come." Santana rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the pillow. Brittany's blue eyes closed and would not allow herself to open them. Behind them she watched as various fruits, their skins glittering with sugar, began to dance. She laughed at the sight, a sound that carried slightly into the outside world.

Then she awoke at a sharp sound from outside, branches crashing together, a call of a deer. Without a thought she jumped from her bed, her friend left behind and looked out the window.

The landscape was beautiful, the ground and trees coated with a fresh blanket of snow that glistened like crystal in the full moon light. A single bird flitted through the snow, its blue feathers bright against its white surroundings. Then Brittany gasped sharply, her hands covering her mouth as she looked to the tops of the trees. There coming towards her was a sleigh flying high led by eight reindeer. And there in the sleigh the driver called with a bright voice:

"Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" Brittany watched each deer as he called to their names admiring their form and majesty. Their harnesses and reins were made of fine ruby fabric, lined with tiny golden bells that tinkled slightly when they moved. And written in gold thread were the names of each. Brittany only wondered for a moment, where Rudolph had gone.

The reindeer and the sleigh disappeared from sight as they flew over the house and then there was a sound like thunder as the deer came to a halt on the top of the house. Santana stirred in her sleep. For a moment all was still as Brittany stared at her ceiling, her mouth open in awe. Then another sound crashed from above, Santa had left his sleigh, and his footsteps echoed as he paced the rooftop.

Unable to contain herself any longer Brittany left her room. And by the time she had reached the last step he was already there. The young cheerleader found herself stunned into silence as she looked over him. His clothes were red and white, just like she had always seen him, but the color was darkened with ash and soot from her chimney. At his feet lay a burgundy bag opened and she could see inside a small plush unicorn poking his head out. He picked up the unicorn, smiling at it brightly and patting it on the head, then placed it beside the tree to wait until morning. He continued without pause to gather the gifts under the tree. Then he filled the stockings with gifts for her parents, a few for Santana, and some for Brittany.

Finally, with his work all done, his eyes fell on the plate where the cookies and milk lay. He took a few for himself and gathered the vegetables for his team. Then he walked back to the chimney. Then before he disappeared he looked to her. His eyes were bright like stars, his face red from cold, and said "If you want you can have the rest. I've had plenty to eat tonight. But the reindeer, they'll love this!" And he laughed and touched his finger to the side of his nose and rose with his magic up the chimney.

Just as his boots disappeared Brittany scrambled to see him and looked up the chimney just as he was climbing out. She then turned on her heel and dashed outside. So lost was she in wonder at what she saw she couldn't even notice the cold of the snow on her bare feet. Santa walked from reindeer to reindeer giving them the treats.

Then the leftovers, along with his own bag, were put in the sleigh. He took hold of the reins and whistled to the team, then cracked his reins. The bells tinkled like falling diamonds. The lead reindeer bolted forward and the rest began to follow, leaping into the air just as they reached the edge of the roof. They fell slightly before they began to lift into the air the sleigh following. And Brittany watched as they flew higher and higher into the moon, into the stars. Just before she headed back to bed she heard his voice again, echoing of the houses and trees.

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_


End file.
